Concern
by sharingstories2
Summary: It was his duty as her uncle to ensure her safety, to bad she was far from safe.


Josh wasn't drunk, honestly, he was just slightly tipsy. So, when he thought he saw his niece stumbling around in the dark he was just imagining it. He had to be because Riley would never be stumbling around town at 8pm.  
When he got sober he began to panic, what if it was Riley? What if she'd snuck out and her parents didn't know? So, he rang up Corey who had sad she'd slept at Maya's, he then rung up Maya who had said that Riley had gone home early. At this he began to panic, it could've been her he saw at the bar last night. He then proceeded to ring Riley whom was at home again. So as the good uncle he was he ran over to her bay window, avoiding his brother at all costs. He found Riley Sat in her usual place, smiling at him. He looked back and sighed  
"Was it you?"  
Riley nodded and hung her head, she was about to say something when her phone buzzed, Josh saw her face fall.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"What's, right?" She replied. He phone buzzed again but Josh got to it before her. He wished he hadn't.  
 ** _Prude  
Freak  
Go die_**  
She didn't say anything but slowly crumpled to the floor. Josh picked her up and pulled her into a hug.  
"Who?" Josh asked. Riley didn't answer, she just held on tighter.  
"Why haven't-" he was cut off.  
"They don't know" Josh looked at Riley like she'd grown a third head.  
"How?"  
"Smiley Riley can perform miracles"  
"Why?" Riley shrugged.  
"It's happened before, I sorted her out with my friends but now..." Josh didn't need her to answer.  
Now her friends couldn't see her act. He however would not let anyone hurt her.  
"We need to tell your parents" he told her, she said nothing, he had expected some form of resistance but the girl had all but given up and that just wouldn't do. He grabbed her phone and blocked the number before pulling her close. He would never let her fall again.

* * *

When he told her parents, they were surprisingly accepting, he almost wanted to yell at how calm they were being. That was until later that night when they broke down. Josh had smiled, they at least felt a fraction of the pain Riley did.

The next to find out where her friends who were oh so confused at why they were in trouble. Josh had yelled at Lucas that if he truly loved her he should have said anything, he then proceeded to tell Maya that she understood some scars need help to heal so why the hell hadn't she got help to heal Riley's. whilst he was screaming at the two of them Farkle held Riley close to him, Zay was watching Josh with a new-found appreciation.  
"I'm sorry we let you down Riley" Zay said. Riley just sniffled.

The five of them where still a close nit group of friends but Josh's words had done damage and for the first time in her life Riley hated her uncle. Her friends were sacred ground even if they hadn't seen what was in front of their eyes. This lead to a fight between Josh and Riley that changed their relationship forever, he was no longer the cool uncle, he was the concerned one. This fight had led to the revelation about her hanging around ins seedy bars on Friday nights, watching grown men drink as she dried her tears away. She was consequently grounded.

While she was grounded, she received more and more texts, it got to the point where they informed the school who had caught the bullies but it didn't help Riley, she didn't know if she would ever feel safe again.

Her friends were there for her, so were her parents and Auggie but Josh had gone back to university and Rekey had begun to wander again. That was until her found her at the park at nine at night. He may be the cool uncle but even he knew something was up. So, he went and sat next to her, waiting for her to speak.

"I feel like I should be in prison, I know my attitude has changed and I'm angry a lot more now… the world isn't what I thought it was Uncle Josh, why did people lie about the good in the world?" she asked. Josh breathed in the cold air as he answered

"People are cruel Riley but what's even crueller is the fact that they have the ability to change the way we view the word, a text, a word, an occasion can change our entire perspective. You're the girl who believes in Pluto Riley, do you still believe?" Riley smiled. She pulled her Pluto necklace from around her neck.  
"I want to, someone should but why should I believe in something that is so small and holds no value" the words were so unlike Riley and josh nearly cried when she said them. Nether the less he would not let his niece not believe.  
"In the end Riley that's all we have, belief. The belief in religion, in people, that tomorrow will be a better day and yes in Pluto. Without belief Riley, we have nothing that really separates us from machines."  
Riley put the necklace around her neck again, she smiled  
"Uncle Josh?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I think I'm ready to believe again" and that was the only confirmation to know that Riley would be okay again and as Josh walked her back home he smiled, he had done his job. He had made his niece believe again.


End file.
